Currently, there a lot of content providers (CP) who have a lot of content such as online movies, television series, and popular English novels. The CP can contract with a telecom service provider (SP) to charge its subscribers for accessing their content. When downloading content, the RFC 4006 (Diameter Credit Control Application) and 3GPP 32.299 provides a mechanism to return the cost information to the subscriber for a service using a Cost-Information AVP (AVP Code 423). The Cost-Information AVP is used to return the cost information, which the credit-control client can transfer transparently to the end user. This AVP provides the cost estimate of the service in terms of a monetary unit. However, the RFC 4006 (Diameter Credit Control Application) and 3GPP 32.299 do not provide a mechanism for a subscriber to enquire the cost information of a service if cost is taken from a non-monetary balance, or if the cost is taken from multiple balances.